shadowedtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Satoru
Back storyWhen Satoru was young, he was kidnapped by the organization and wiped of his memories. Every so often he gets flashes of memories, but rarely. The organization used him as a scientist, and is one of the ones who helps the organization modify people. AppearanceEditEdit He wears a type of cloak. The hood is up most of the time, creating a disturbing atmostphere around others. This reason is because he's aware that his red eyes scare many people. PersonalityEditEdit bonecrackerEditEdit Satoru is one of the ambitious members of the organization. Starting out as a lab rat, he soon became the one doing the experiments. Because of that fact, most of his peers don't respond kindly to him. They also mention that he's like the devil, with his red eyes, jet black hair, and devious intentions. This doesn't bother him though, he'd rather be in the labs anyway. He says many time that he doesn't need anyone. However, Miki commented that his red eyes are just for him and fit him perfectly, making Satoru feel happy. Cold, sometimes rude, the only person that really bothered to talk to him was Egaki. Because of this, they have a mutual respect for eachother. AbilitiesEdit Bone Manipulation 'Capability Edit' The user can protrude/sheath bones as weapons or use as a shield. Can generate instantaneous layers of bones under skin, even replace/repair bones that have been used or broken. The user has the ability to project an infinite amount of bones from body. The bones may have density changing abilities to be as hard as diamonds or as flexible and light as bamboo. Discharging bones as projectiles or throwing weapons are also possible, like boomerangs and bullets. Creativity in how the user(s) use their bones generation may be crucial to the power they have. Some users may be limited only to Bone Protrusion, or Bone Generation. 'more abilities' *'Can discharge bones as projectiles or throwing weapons.' *'Can use bones as close-quarter to medium ranged weapons (swords, knives, drills, spikes, spears, whips, etc.).' *'User can generate new bones to replace lost ones.' *'User can generate new layers of bone under skin.' *'Can use bones for practical purposes (grappling hook, shield, etc.).' *'User may be able to increase or decrease density, weight, flexibility of bones.' *'May sacrifice body's bio-energy (or in some cases Life Force) to release massive amounts of bones for discharge or shielding.' *'May be able to mutate into other forms from bone style creation.' *'User maybe able to break ones own bones to fake injury like (arm, leg, spine, neck, etc.) you can heal after you damage them.' *'Dermal Armor made entirely of bone.' *'Users may also manifest their bones through their knuckles like Wolverine's claws.' *'Some may develop Needle Projection' **'Create Boney Stingers from their bodies to use them as weapons.' *'By applying pressure to bones its possible to generate a small amount of electricity.' *'Some users are able to take the bones from the enemy's body and use it against them or for themselves.' *'Hollow out bones to decrease weight, thus increasing agility and speed.'